lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunken
There’s a “urban legend” in my home town, --that is if you can even call it an urban legend-- the “urban legend” goes somewhat like this. Don’ t walk down street past 11pm, you will most definitely regret it. There is this man… he is disturbingly skinny, he has sunken eyes and cheeks that look like they were sucked in. his eyes are a yellow-orange color, if you see him… don’t run, just beg, beg for mercy, he doesn’t even use a weapon, he’ll just tear you up without any weapon. He is unmistakable, he has lengthy arms and legs, black hoodie and gray-blue jeans. Im telling you, don’t go out past 11pm. Sounds cliche right? Sounds fake right? Well so did 13 year old me, it was the early to mid 2000s. I was with my grandparents who -- I know crazy coincidence-- live on street. I remembered the “urban legend” from my friend, it was 9pm and I began to devize my plan to go out at 12pm to go get a burger from burger place. I thought to myself, “If I can make it to burger place and back to my house I’ll be the coolest kid in school!” The burger place is around a block away. I was a somewhat smart kid so I knew to hurry up so I won’t get caught. It was now 12pm and I was ready to go, I had 20 dollars in my pocket and was on my way, I left through a window so I wouldn’t alert my grandparents German shepherds. I started walking down the street, I kept walking, one foot in front of the other. I swear I heard footsteps behind me, I checked behind me and there was nothing, “Ha” I nervously laughed out loud, but I didn’t stop… I kept laughing, I couldn’t stop, I sounded like a maniac. I heard “S̶͍̦͈̆i̵̜͌̒̕ḷ̷͕̼͗́e̴̻͊͐n̶̲̂c̸̯͓͊̈́̀ͅë̶̫́͠.” In a low whisper, I stopped laughing, I don’t know how but I did. Silence… I have never heard silence like that before, and I don’t want to, I could hear my own pulse, I could hear my own heartbeat. I turned around and saw nothing, I sighed in relief and turned around to start heading toward burger place. And around 3 feet in front of me, He was there. He was around 8ft tall, He had no mouth, and large yellow-orange eye. Was petrified, I collapsed to my knees, then I misremembered something my friend said. “Never beg, always run, run as far away as you can.” this obviously wasn’t what he said, that’s just what is what I thought he said. So I ran, I ran to burger place, that is the fastest I’ve ever run in my life. I arrived at burger place, I was exhausted, pale and light headed. The one of the workers at burger place came out from behind the counter, the other worker called the cops, the worker who came from behind the counter sat down with me. I told him what happened and he was SHOOK, he probably didn’t believe me to be honest, but I had so much adrenaline that I was just blasting off and talking super fast. The cops arrived at burger place and I got taken to the police station, they called my parents. Nobody believed me, still nobody believes me. This is not a creepypasta or whatever, this is a true story. Everytime I’m at my grandparents I still see him, my sister is drawing a picture of him and it will be ready to go soon. Thank you for reading. -OP Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum